persona_6fandomcom-20200214-history
Akemi Saito
Profile Akemi is a member of a Popular Kawaii rock band "star ''☆''girls", and is also known for her striking resemblense to Rise Kujikawa from Persona 4, Akemi has denied the fact that she was Rise, although she still has gotten newer fans of her music asking her if she was really Rise, even though she has denied several times she gets tired of people calling her "fake" and a whore for "lying to her fans" she has also admited for people to see her for who she is, herself, and not what other people think of her, she has also admitted herself that she was a "risetter" but has never even attempted to look or dress like risechi she has also said that the reason why she also catches attention is that boys like her "big boobs" and her anime-like doll eyes, and has even claimed to her fans that she has had couple "extreme" plastic surgery like jaw-reconsuction and breast-implaints to change her look, because when Akemi was younger, people would call her ugly, and a fat pig when she was in Junior High because she was an overweight girl this is when Akemi decided to change her look to make her look more "beautiful" like what society thinks of every-girl should be like she was always insecure about herself, and never had an intrest in "catching boys attention by sex appeal" Design Akemi is a young lady approxemently below average height with a skinny frame and light colored skin Aiko has curly Chocolate brown hair, tied in two pigtails with a short fringe on the front and brown eyes She wears the regular OSKPHS uniform with a black skirt and high-knee white stockings that reach to her thighs She also wears bigger loafers than everyone else in the school Persona Her Persona is Toyotama Hime, the Goddess of the Sea The Persona’s apperance almost resembles that of a Human, with Long Black Hair with Two Bra-like bikini that covers his chest and her bottem Area (The Persona has Lightening, Ice, and Wind skills) * The Persona has the Swift Strike skill which deals light damage to all Foes * The Persona also equips the Bufu Skill, although it’s usually the weakest * The Persona also has Garu Skills which equips it to the Wind strike Personality Akemi as everyone calls her, as a Tsundere idol of the death metal she can be seen rude to Reina, for her obvious disliked aditutte with her Trivia *Akemi's band(Star Girls) is a refrence to Baby Metal https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Babymetal *Akemi, literally means Bright, and Beautiful *she and Rise Kujikawa share the same Personality *her voice actor is Marine~chan http://aminoapps.com/p/vmwxto * her persona, Toyatama Hime is the daughter of Eichiro Okamoto’s Persona Ryûjin * her zodiac sign is conflict to her persona, Toyatama is the goddess of the Sea, and her Zodiac, Pisces has conflict with the Water element * her birthday is a year before Minato’s Death, on March 4, which was a year before his passing on 2010 * both Eichiro Okamoto And Akemi are both Visual Kei artists, Eichiro seems to just be a fan of the fashion while Akemi actually sings in her group Gallery arguing ]] Category:Persona 6 Characters Category:Persona 6 Main Characters Category:Short Characters Category:Born in the 2000s